jwezzyfandomcom-20200213-history
Outsiders
new hype banger JWTM single is dropping March 2014 (part of JWTM Flow Disease Marathon)... JWTM "Outsiders" (prod. by MJ Nichols) Amazing Hook x2 (singing): Ohh, did u know??? (outsiders) This jungle's outta control (outsiders) Once you cross upon the island (rapping): (no turning back, outsiders) (singing): No escaping on this island (rapping): There's no turning back There's islanders, bystanders and outsiders Singing Verse Well I guess my wild side's been so invincible Because I know the lion's are afraid of me (afraid of me) But this Martian has a legacy, true destiny To run this place and save animals from poachers My life got way too twisted when they said I was trouble Don't underestimate the power that I have, what a struggle Never think i'm scared to be here on this island Cause I was born to protect this island, try me This ain't my first rodeo, I suppose, true believer There are werewolves up in here that kidnapped the panda Little did I know that this panda was my brother Hang on tight fam, I'm coming, I just was caught down under He transformed to it when has made a deal when he said, "Get me out and quicksand and i'll be your partner" But still he faked it anyway cause werewolves are liars It like he was the prey and I to save him from the predators Ever since day one, bound to think I was hallucinating The Raven controls the Rainforest with her iron wings Could have sworn that my precious memories gone somewhere Need to dream something better cause I think it's a nightmare Repeatedly I rolled the dice to seven everytime (seven everytime) I didn't except things to collapse so borderline (borderline) If I never consumed my own food it wouldn't make sense How a legend me cause build energy just like this Amazing Hook x2 (singing): Ohh, did u know??? (outsiders) This jungle's outta control (outsiders) Once you cross upon the island (rapping): (no turning back, outsiders) (singing): No escaping on this island (rapping): There's no turning back There's islanders, bystanders and outsiders Rapping Verse: An airborne legend of the bravest outsider Never meant to be here, caught up on these wires When destiny calls no time to fall back (fall back) It's what the lions wanted, to dig deeper in tracks You admit to these words and it will brainwash you Throughout your spinal cord and your muscle tissues Everything strange from what's hidden within Power in the motive when mosquitoes kick in Similiar to Man Vs. Wild, gotta learn how to survive Only in the right way, looks like my vines are tied Is the jungle my new home? I just couldn't decide Cause I know that over here I'd be free from disguise Where the Wild Things Are caught me in a strange land Awkward how Quill Dreedbill never made his dream plans Attempt to save my family too burn these dark scams Regretting being the villain and making this Arkham Remember being boss when your caught up in the moment How would it feel if you've just struggled surviving? This deadly jungle fever not compared to bronchitis When gorillas find the Magical Ruby in the lost sharp stands So tired of feeling so useless, building myself to breakthrough I'm the youngest and bravest Martian to live upon the wildside Egotistical mindset of mapping the maze exit to arrange clues Glad the rainforest storm came in conclusive stage proof Amazing Hook x2 (singing): Ohh, did u know??? (outsiders) This jungle's outta control (outsiders) Once you cross upon the island (rapping): (no turning back, outsiders) (singing): No escaping on this island (rapping): There's no turning back There's islanders, bystanders and outsiders Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs